


Our Happy Ending

by Li_no



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fix-It, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Graduation, Repayment Festival Fucks Me Up, and honestly their relationship needs a lot more than that but, i just want them happy, probably not the best fix it out there because i got tired, this was written before requiem btw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_no/pseuds/Li_no
Summary: He had made a world of mistakes, guilt still constantly plagued him, and who knows when he would finally manage to have a proper talk with Leo. However, just for this one single moment, he had allowed himself to not care. Below the many fronts he put on a daily basis, Izumi was still a lost, dumb teenager, who just had simple wishes such as being comforted by the person he liked, and nothing deeper than that.





	Our Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I wrote this mostly bc one day I was very frustrated with how much they had to go through lmao so I just wanted them to solve their problems (a little) anyway! hope you'll enjoy, thank you very much!! ♡

The Repayment Festival was a singular time of the year at the Yumenosaki Academy, especially for the third years, it was a time for change, for the very much needed resolution many of them desired while others feared, but it was an inevitable part of their growth anyway.

For Izumi, of course it wasn’t any different. Only a fraction of people — or at least he hoped it was just a fraction — knew how much he struggled against his inner demons on a daily basis, of how much he attained in his short period at this school, and simultaneously, how much he lost.

It was sickeningly comical, that place had given him his first friend, his _equal,_ the person who brought color into his monochromatic life with simple words of affection and melodies that brimmed with passion. For Leo, Izumi would do anything, even if he would never admit it out loud due to the stupid pride he should have let go of a long time ago, but couldn’t bring himself to.

Because of such a selfish reason, Izumi’s life once again became monochrome, he was only left with empty shells of a dream and a debt he was not sure he would ever be able to repay.

Broken bonds could never be repaired, that was what he believed, from the bottom of his heart. And yet again, that traitorous academy that had turned his life upside down challenged his beliefs.

The Repayment Festival live definitely didn’t go like he thought it would, he knew it would be an emotional occasion, but he didn’t think his own emotions would betray him to that disastrous extent. He wasn’t able to contain the tears threatening to fall any longer, that was probably the most honest moment he had had in years. Separating himself from those four idiots hurt _so badly,_  when he had finally found a place where he belonged, he needed to say goodbye. It wasn’t fair.

Izumi felt ashamed for such a blatant demonstration of weakness, it was pathetic, really. But the others didn’t see it that way, they never did. Arashi was struggling to speak in between the incessant sobbing, Ritsu was trying his best to hold down tears, Tsukasa had already failed at maintaining composure, and Leo… smiled. He smiled brightly, almost gently, while tears ran down his face, Izumi could tell, more than anyone, how much that smile meant for him, for _them._

He was thankful, he was _so_ thankful Leo could stand on stage again, that he was able to come back and be his king once again, that he was able to _smile_ once again. Izumi had always believed, deep down, that Leo could make it, and for once, he hadn't been wrong.

During the live, Leo more than one time directed that same smile at him.

When the live ended and all of the other members, except for himself and Leo, left, for the first time after so long, Izumi laid down the barriers he built between him and Leo, — _I don’t want to hurt him again,_ he often told himself — Izumi abruptly hugged him, hid his face on Leo's shoulder and cried, Izumi cried like he never did before, all his insecurities, his fears, he put it all out of his system, his face was red and swollen and he knew he looked absolutely hideous, but he didn’t care, not right now. He knew for a fact Leo would always see him as beautiful, even if sometimes he couldn’t quite see it himself.

Leo hugged Izumi back, he placed a hand against Izumi’s head and softly muttered words of comfort and some occasional teasing.

Maybe it was selfish what Izumi was doing, having so vehemently closed himself off of Leo, not daring to speak his mind even once, hell, he didn’t even apologize! And yet, there he was, crying his heart out on the shoulder of the stupid idiot he realized he would never be able to live without.

He had made a world of mistakes, guilt still constantly plagued him, and who knows when he would finally manage to have a proper talk with Leo. However, just for this one single moment, he had allowed himself to not care. Below the many fronts he put on a daily basis, Izumi was still a lost, dumb teenager, who just had simple wishes such as being comforted by the person he liked, and nothing deeper than that.

And so, he allowed himself just that.

   


* * *

  


Some weeks had passed since the Repayment Festival, he didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing but apparently Leo had learned how to use a smartphone, seriously that guy… Who knew he would actually learn it someday? But how things were going, Izumi just decided it was a bad thing after all, since Leo wouldn’t stop sending him weird pictures that made no sense or pick up lines that made him gag.

Of course, Izumi would reply to every single one of them, because it was just too annoying to ignore.

They texted so often now that going one day without talking to Leo left a bad taste in Izumi’s mouth, that idiot had swiftly infiltrated his routine again, even if they had already graduated. Ugh, it was so annoying! Especially when Leo had the audacity to send selfies during the most random moments ever, didn’t he know that his phone automatically saved this stuff?! No way he was going out of his way to delete it so… he was just going to leave it there, it’s more practical after all.

Although, when Izumi heard his phone ring this time he got mildly worried since, well, it was five in the morning, and for god’s sake Leo already had enough of an irregular sleeping routine. It was useless worrying about him, but he couldn’t avoid it, goddammit! As to why Izumi himself was awake at the time, it wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up at such early hours, since he liked morning walks, although he overdid it today.

Izumi grabbed his phone and quickly picked up the call, “What,” Izumi said, irritated.

“Sena! You picked up! I knew it! Wahaha!” The idiot on the other side of the line beamed with happiness, for whatever crazy reason he might have.

“It’s five in the morning, Ousama! Won’t you ever understand that this is bad for your health?! You’re eighteen already! Get ahold of—”

Leo abruptly interrupted Izumi’s nagging, “...I had a bad dream, I want to see you.” His tone shifted drastically, his voice was low and unsure, Izumi could feel it.

“...What was it about?” Izumi asked, equally as unsure, he didn’t know if Leo would want to talk about something like that with him.

There was a short silence on the other side of the line, Izumi already started regretting ever asking about it, but then, Leo replied, “I had lost you. I don’t know the details, but someday I woke up and you weren’t there,” Leo paused, “I’m sorry, Sena, was that how you felt when I left? It was terrifying, losing you.”

Izumi’s mind went blank, he didn’t know what to say or how to react. He remembered all the sleepless nights thinking about beautiful what if’s, where nothing bad had happened and he still had Leo by his side, laughing and bickering like they always did, how much happier he would have been if that were the case, but it wasn’t, and he had already accepted reality long ago. He couldn’t change the misdeeds of his past, but the world had given him a second chance, and this time he would make it right.

“Leo-kun,” Izumi said firmly, calling Leo by the old name he so fondly addressed Leo as, “I never hated you for that, never,” He took a long breath, “I just… wanted you back. That’s all there is to it.” The words Izumi really wanted to say died halfway on his throat, he didn’t say that he blamed himself, he didn’t say that he thought it was his fault, those were just things he was simply not ready for yet.

Leo hummed, “I see, so you really did miss me, after all.” He looked a bit more cheerful now, even though his voice was still gloomy. “Hey Sena, sing a lullaby for me~? You know I wouldn’t ever have bad dreams if you sang for me!”

“Ugh! You’re so annoying! Can’t I ever get a rest?!” Izumi groaned.

“Sena, you're such a tsundere! Tsunde~re! You know that? Wahahaha!”

Despite all of Izumi’s complaints, he sang beautifully for Leo, who soon fell asleep at the other end of the line.

  


* * *

   
  


“Ousama, seriously…”

Izumi’s day had already started off with a major bother, he was being relentlessly dragged away from the comfort of his own home by Leo, who insisted in taking Izumi out to god knows where. If only he had warned him earlier, seriously! That guy never learns!

“Chill out Sena! It will be fun! Don’t you trust me?” Leo smiled sweetly at Izumi, who just turned his face away out of embarrassment.

Izumi groaned and complained during all the way, but ultimately complied. Fortunately, the place Leo had chosen for their impromptu “meeting” wasn’t bizarre like Izumi had initially feared, rather, it was actually kind of acceptable. He wasn’t that big of a fan of amusement parks, but he supposed it was better than a hunt for aliens or some other Leo-like thing.

Leo ran around the park with such bright enthusiasm it could rival a little kid’s. Naturally, it was still a pain when the idiot ran ahead like a lunatic and Izumi was left with no choice but to chase after him. What was the wage for babysitting again? Maybe he should start asking for money.

Finally, Leo stopped in front of one of the rides, “Sena! This one looks amazing! It goes so fast I wonder if I can transcend to another dimension?!”

Izumi looked at the, _thing,_ in front of him with mild — _mild,_ mind you! — terror on his face. Really, he wasn’t scared of something as stupid as a roller coaster, of course not. No way. It just wasn’t something he exactly enjoyed.

As if he was all too aware of Izumi’s distress, Leo looked at him and smirked, “Could it be… Are you scared, Sena?”

Izumi blushed pathetically at Leo’s affirmation, “Shut up!” He said, trying to cover his embarrassment and going ahead toward the damned roller coaster. Leo laughed loudly while repeatedly saying annoying words such as “Sena is so cute!”, but Izumi just prefered to pretend he didn’t hear it.

They got inside the murderous “vehicle”. Leo looked as if he was almost exploding with excitement, while Izumi desperately checked Leo’s belts a million times to verify if it was safe.

The moment the thing started moving, Izumi stiffened, startled. Leo couldn’t contain the giggles that escaped his lips seeing Izumi’s reaction. How can people find this kind of thing fun? Well, the least he could do was try to preserve the little that was left of his pride.

As the roller coaster kept on moving, Izumi realized this task would be a bit more difficult than he had expected.

He looked at the murderous fall with pure fear on his eyes, while Leo happily laughed in anticipation. _Keep it cool, keep it cool_ he told himself.

Izumi closed his eyes and waited for his impending doom.

The wind hit his face with a terrifying speed, he didn’t scream or make a scene, he wasn’t a child after all. However, he couldn’t avoid when he involuntarily grabbed Leo’s hand, almost as if it was automatic — to cling to Leo in times of need.

Leo’s frenzy was interrupted by Izumi’s gesture, which he eyed curiously. Leo laughed slightly and gently squeezed Izumi’s hand.

Izumi was taken aback by Leo’s sudden affection, and he no longer paid any mind to the ride. For a while, that is.

 

When they finally, _finally_ left that hideous ride, you bet Izumi was extremely pissed.

“I hate you,” Izumi groaned while trying to calm his nerves.

Leo hummed and smiled widely, pointing at a photo he had gotten after the ride, “You know Sena, this kind of proves otherwise!” It was a photo taken in the middle of the ride, and, apparently, the gods he didn’t even know existed were laughing at him at this very moment. With all the moments it could have captured, it showed the most utterly embarrassing one, when he grabbed Leo’s hand. That’s it, he hated amusement parks.

“Give it to me! Ousama I swear—” Izumi frantically tried to take the photo out of Leo’s possession, but the idiot was way too good at dodging his desperate attempts.

“No! Never! That’s my new treasure, Sena~” Leo looked fondly at the photo and neatly put it on one of his jacket’s pockets.

Izumi scoffed, but deep down he felt nothing other than happiness and relief to know Leo was able to enjoy himself once again. That _they_ were able to enjoy themselves again, without a care in the world.

Izumi bit back a smile that was threatening to form on his lips.

 

After the incident, Izumi made clear he didn't want to get near any kind of roller coaster anymore in his life. Leo complained, but ended up agreeing.

They went to several rides after that, tamer ones, to Leo's annoyance. But, they still had fun regardless.

Leo was hellbent on getting a prize for Izumi in one of those obviously scam attractions to make people waste their money like fools. “Fools” very much including Leo. Well, Izumi had warned him at least, but he's too stubborn for his own good.

After countless frustrated attempts, Leo had finally gotten his hands on the prizes he wanted. To be honest, they were quite cute. He couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of it; an orange teddy bear and a grey stuffed bunny. It wouldn't hurt in keeping the teddy bear on his bed, _sometimes._

Leo spotted an ice cream store near them, and of course he rushed over to get some. Despite all of Izumi's whining about how many calories it had, he still accepted it anyway.

They sat down on a bench to rest and eat their ice cream. A comfortable silence reigned between them; the kind of silence where you don't feel the need to speak anything, and just enjoy the other's company. Izumi had missed that more than he could describe.

Spending time with Leo like this again was so unbelievably important to him. It covered Izumi with a feeling of familiarity, fondness and even domesticity. He knew all too well that he never wanted to be separated from Leo again. Now, he was finally able to acknowledge that Leo, with his sunny smile and cheerful personality, carried Izumi's world on his hands. He wanted to scream everything he felt, he wanted to let Leo know he was loved.

Izumi would do his best to protect his world, like he should have done a long, long time ago. He refused to let Leo slip between his fingers again.

For that, Izumi would cast his pride aside, and lay himself bare.

“...Leo-kun,” Leo jumped at the mention of the old nickname, his attention now fully directed at Izumi. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything.” Izumi's words were barely audible, he spoke in the tiniest of voices, letting all his insecurities show. No more bravados, no more insults.

Leo blinked once, twice. He made an expression of utter confusion.

“Why are you apologizing? Was it because of the roller coaster? Wahahaha! Sena, that's—”

“I'm apologizing for everything I've done,” Izumi cut him off, his voice now firm. “I should have protected you like the strongest of shields, but instead, I dug the blade deeper down your chest.” Izumi's voice was melancholic, he couldn't bring himself to look at Leo in the eye.

It looked as if all the color had left Leo's face at the mention of that time, his body stiffened.

“Don't be stupid,” Leo proceeded, “We… We both carry our fair share of guilt, don't you think?” He laughed bitterly at the memories of the past that haunted them. “We came a long way, didn't we? You and I.”

Leo smiled resignedly.

Izumi couldn't accept that.

“Don't you resent me?! I used you, I treated you like a pawn, turning a blind eye to everything you were going through, and yet…!” Izumi clenched his fists, it was illogical. It didn't make sense. Izumi deserved to be hated, to be _punished,_ but that idiot was here again, forgiving him. Showering him with love he didn't deserve, but yearned for so badly.

Leo's expression remained unchanged. He reached out to cup Izumi's face with his hands.

“Stupid Sena! Bad Sena!” Leo said in a reprimanding voice. “I already told you it doesn't matter! I did bad things myself, and I'm very sorry about it, too. But my feelings for you never changed. I thought I had lost my place to be by your side, but now I can realize that I didn't, and nothing makes me happier than that.”

Leo fleshed the brightest of smiles, Izumi didn't know how to react. He wanted to be with Leo, but he never expected forgiveness would come as easily. It left him confused, but most of all, happy. He felt secure around Leo.

Izumi took a deep breath.

“I love you, Leo-kun. I've always, always loved you.” He managed to gather all the courage he had in his body to finally say those traitorous words that had failed them so much in the past. Izumi felt lighter, freer, as if one of the barriers he built around his feelings had finally been demolished.

Leo’s eyes widened in surprise, he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it moments after. Leo flushed furiously, more so than Izumi had ever seen him do. Izumi decided he liked that reaction quite a lot.

Izumi closed the distance between them with a kiss. Their ice creams long forgotten.  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  


Moving was a pain, really.

A new house meant more work to do, more things to organize. And Izumi was already expecting he'd end up doing everything by himself, since his partner was an idiot.

“Sena! I brought the last box from the car~” His aforementioned idiot partner spoke happily, as if not realizing they would have to spend the whole day cleaning.

“Put it next to the others, be careful to not get hurt, alright?” Izumi said while trying to organize their furniture in an acceptable manner. If he was going to live there, he'd at least make it beautiful.

Leo quickly completed his task and ran into Izumi's direction, hugging him from behind. “I'm so happy, I could compose a thousand songs right now!”

Izumi lifted an eyebrow, already more than accustomed to Leo's antics. “You do realize we’ll have to unpack _all_ of this, right? What are you so happy for?”

“You're such a party pooper, Sena,” He pouted childishly “I'm just happy I'll be able to see you everyday, have breakfast with you, go to sleep with you, cuddle whenever I want to and—” Leo smirked, “Other things, too~”

Izumi hit Leo lightly in the head, “If you have time to keep saying useless crap then you have time to help me out.”

“So grumpy…” Leo complained, but immediately started unpacking.

Izumi said that, but he was still as happy as Leo about living together. It was something he had desired for a long time. Right now, he couldn't be happier.

Their families took it very smoothly, especially Leo's, who just said something akin to “We had it coming,” with the most unimpressed face they could muster. Really, just how much did Leo talk about him to his family? Seriously, he was starting to feel embarrassed now.

Many would deem weird the act of going to live with another person before getting married, but to Izumi it was just right. He didn't care about those formalities, and they were always sleeping at each other's houses, some extra privacy wouldn't hurt, besides, they had stable jobs already, it felt like the perfect time to move. Although he really wished to get married to Leo one day.

While Leo unpacked, Izumi organized and cleaned. The furniture they were able to buy was of utmost quality, he was pretty happy with it himself. They finished the work not too late, since the house wasn't that big, but it was enough for them.

“Nghn, Sena, you're so warm.”

They were lying down in the new bed, about to sleep due to the tiredness of the day. The bed was pleasantly spacious compared to their former beds— at least they didn't need to get glued to each other to not fall off.

“Just sleep, stupid. We need to visit Naru-kun, Kuma-kun and Kasa-kun tomorrow.”

“But I can’t! I'm too energetic, I need to compose!” Leo pleaded.

Izumi sighed, “Please?” He asked softly, that was a trick he had learned over the course of the years while dating Leo, he couldn't resist it.

“Ugh, you know I can’t refuse if you ask like this, that was low! Demon!” He tucked himself further into the blankets, irritated.

Izumi laughed at Leo's antics and gently gave him a soft goodnight kiss, “Sleep tight, Leo-kun~”

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think?? izuleo is a very special ship to me so I hope I made them justice. leave a comment if you can! they make me very happy! thank you for reading and have a nice day
> 
> btw my twitter is @heartfvlcry, so hit me up there someday if you want to shittalk my fic Lol


End file.
